Blind Fighting
by Tama Saga
Summary: I don't know why everyone believes that Genma and son visited Jusenkyou during the day when it was obvious that they visited at night.  Another Ranma falls into a spring story.  Collection of Oneshots.
1. Naruto Cross

_I don't know why everyone believes that Genma and son visited Jusenkyou during the day when it was obvious that they visited at night..._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma. The characters belong to their respective owners, but I wish to borrow them to tell this no-profit tale.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Blindfighting**

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sirs should not be here! It's late, woke guide up," the Jusenkyou Guide shouted as he ran from his hut.

From the continuing sounds of combat, it was obvious that the two martial artists weren't listening.

And then the larger figure stopped and held up a hand to call a halt to the action. The two stood quietly and serenely on their respective poles.

"Boy! This full moon is making you lazy," Genma stated as he brought his bandanna over his eyes. Of course, he left a tiny gap at the bottom so that he could still see, but a casual observer wouldn't know that the fat man was planning to cheat.

Sensing what his pops was up to, Ranma pulled out a blindfold from his pocket and tied it around his head. "Bring it on!" he blindly shouted.

Genma was quite the con man, he even had his son fooled.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It came in the middle of the night.

Several people ran out of their huts when they heard the commotion, only to look up and gasp.

Nine tails, 40 stories tall...

When the scouts returned, they found that a sleepy band of warriors were already gathering at the village square.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Young Sir fall in Spring of Drowned Giant Too-Many-Tail Fox Demon," the guide explained to the horrified father. "Is too too strange tale of demon who leave hole of fire. Head fall in valley of water. Drain valley through nose. Jusenkyou appear. Demon finally drown and pool made. Angry gods destroy body."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Despite the lack of a giant toad, or a young dashing heroic leader willing to sacrifice his life for the village, the village survived the nighttime invasion with surprisingly low casualties.

After all, the stockpile of magical artifacts that the Amazon's village rested upon, and its inhabitants guarded zealously were more than just pretty jewelery.

If someone were to say, use Diana's Bow, and then have the village's best archer use it to shoot a demon from far away, said demon is sent back to whence it came and the warriors won't have to tangle with the musk who would be investigating that area soon afterwards.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was nighttime. Being ninjas, they were ready far faster than a village of warrior women could ever hope for. Together, they tried to bring down the creature by using a combination of hot scorching fire, or cold streams of water. It wasn't working.

Nins fell in droves. And the creature advanced on the village. Soon civilians were screaming and dying as well.

And then a giant toad appeared, a young dashing heroic leader willing to sacrifice his life for the village stepped up to stop the demon.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was dark.

Contained within the formless room, there was a cage. Within that cage was a giant demon. If one were to later listen closely to the demon, it would be whimpering something like, "Someone please get it out!"

It's a bit hard to pull out an arrow lodged in an uncomfortable spot when your hand happened to be a thousand times bigger and lacked opposable thumbs, and couldn't even reach the right spot.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N:

Hmm, written because I can come up with a better Naruto x Ranma story idea than most. I write for both series after all. I'm a bit disappointed with this one...halfway through my mind suddenly went fuzzy. Without the ability to concentrate, I couldn't edit the story.

Ranma's enraged rampage stems from an arrow lodged in a sensitive part of his body. I know what you're thinking, it's probably not there.

I picked nighttime for a reason, but I'm finding that there just isn't enough impact in this story. I had originally envisioned a nighttime scene where Ranma advanced upon the unsuspecting Amazon Village. But I didn't have time to expound on it.

The reason why the fire and the water weren't working was because they were alternating the attacks. I mean, hot fire + cold water warm water. Who gets hurt by warm water?

Hmm? That water should be scalding shouldn't it? Don't you have to cook the water for about a minute to get water that hot? To heat it even quicker than that, you practically need black fire, or...well...I haven't seen any of the nins with nuking abilities but I wouldn't be surprised.

So anyway, to avoid the warm water, they took turns shooting different elements. And by the time they panicked and lost their discipline, well, fire users outnumber cold water users in the Land of Fire. I wouldn't be surprised if most of the water users were wiped out by then.

Because Naruto hasn't lived for very long, he hasn't faced the horrors of society and his mindscape hasn't become a sewer yet. At least, that's my interpretation.

The arrow was lodged in his ear. Being a magical arrow, it pierced in, and stuck fast before it let out magical waves to administer divine justice. It hurts, it's annoying, and it won't stop for a long time to come. How maddening.


	2. Dragonball Cross

_I don't know why everyone believes that Genma and son visited Jusenkyou during the day when it was obvious that they visited at night..._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma. The characters belong to their respective owners, but I wish to borrow them to tell this no-profit tale.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Blindfighting**

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sirs should not be here! It's late, woke guide up," the Jusenkyou Guide shouted as he ran from his hut.

From the continuing sounds of combat, it was obvious that the two martial artists weren't listening.

And then the larger figure stopped and held up a hand to call a halt to the action. The two stood quietly and serenely on their respective poles.

"Boy! This full moon is making you lazy," Genma stated as he brought his bandanna over his eyes. Of course, he left a tiny gap at the bottom so that he could still see, but a casual observer wouldn't know that the fat man was planning to cheat.

Sensing what his pops was up to, Ranma pulled out a blindfold from his pocket and tied it around his head. "Bring it on!" he blindly shouted.

Genma was quite the con man, he even had his son fooled.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Aiyah! Is supposed to be spring of drowned small boy with tail. Big monkey not supposed to come from spring!"

When said giant monkey looked in their direction because of the loud shout, guide and father immediately turned around and ran off.

A blindfold lazily floated in a spring as the extremely tall Ranma Oozaru chased after the two fleeing men.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N:

At least this one makes more sense. But it's far shorter...

I knew I wasn't thinking clearly yesterday. Thanks to **Goku** for pointing out the flaw in this tale. Changed it from blindfold floating down from the sky to blindfold left floating in water.


End file.
